Contest
by writing-for-myself
Summary: Perrie and Ellie are new students at Sohma, Kyo, and Tohru's high school. See a wonderful love story unfold. Not like my other stories, it isn't violent! Read and Review pleaseee.
1. The Contest Winners

**Hi! I'm back with another story! I'm writing this one b/c Sucked into Fruits basket wasn't going anywhere, woooh! this one is for** _sasha693_**! I love you!**

**So here is a little background info on my OCs:**

**Name: Perrie Mara  
Age: 16  
Fav. Activity: reading, fixing computers**

**Name: Ellie Morris  
Age: 16  
Fav. Activity: writing, reading**

**read and enjoy! i should put another ch. in by sunday!**

* * *

Perrie and Ellie stood in front of their new school. 

_-----Flashback-----_

"_I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win!" Brenna sang as she skipped down the hall followed by her less-enthusiastic sister and friend._

"_I could win too Cheese…" Perrie mumbled _(A.N. Perrie called Brenna "Cheese" b/c Bre is her nickname and Bree is a type of cheese that they both love)

"_No, no way!" Brenna said playfully._

"_Bri-chan everyone has a fair chance," Ellie pointed out to the middle schooler._

_The three of them were walking the hallways of Northport High School so they could get to the office. They were going to submit a screenplay they wrote for a Sailor Moon contest. Whoever could write the best season five screenplay for a movie would win a trip to Japan and be enrolled into a high school/ middle school for one year. Everything would be paid for._

"_Yeah, none of us could win!" teased Perrie._

"_Way to look on the bright side of life Perrie-kun," Ellie said._

_Perrie smiled and turned into the office. She dropped her screenplay into the art teacher's mailbox and put Ellie's and Brenna's in as well._

"_I can't wait!" yelled Brenna._

_-----End Flashback----_

"Just to let you know…I hate mini skirts," Perrie said to Ellie.

"I put shorts under mine."

"God! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Cause you were sleeping."

"…"

Ellie laughed. "Come on! Were gonna be late Perrie-kun."

"I'm not a damn guy!" Perrie yelled but walked inside the school with Ellie.

They walked into the office.

"Can I help you?" asked a lady with blonde hair.

"Um, please," said Ellie.

"We're the new exchange students from the United States," explained Perrie.

"Oh right, names?" she asked.

"I'm Perrie Mara."

"And I'm Ellie Morris."

"Oh, you're in my homeroom," she said. "I teach your grade. So just come with me."

They followed the teacher out of the office down some hallways and into a classroom. It had a lot of kids sitting/standing around the room.

"Sit!" she said. Everyone sat. "We have two new exchange students here from the United States, Perrie-san and Ellie-san. Be nice…" she glared at a kid with orange hair. "Why don't you two introduce your selves?"

"Hai (A.N. means 'yes' in Japanese), My name is Perrie Mara, I enjoy reading and playing tennis. I am also skilled in fixing computers"

"My name is Ellie Morris, I love to write and horseback ride!"

"Thank you, you may be seated, anywhere there is an open seat is fine," said the teacher.

Perrie sat by the window and Ellie sat next to her. Then the teacher got up and left. Perrie looked over at Ellie and raised her eyebrows. Ellie shrugged.

"Hey."

Perrie looked up. There was a tall girl with blonde hair in her face looking down at her.

"Hi," Perrie said.

"My name is Arisa, call me Uo. I just wanted to warn you, stay away from the 'fan club' girls."

"Fan club? For what?" asked Ellie.

"That guy," Uo turned around and pointed to a guy with silver hair. "His name is Yuki Sohma, they call him 'the prince'."

"He's really nice though," said a different girl, she had dark hair that was in a braid. "My name is Saki, call me Hana."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ellie and this is Perrie-kun."

Perrie glared at Ellie.

"Nice to meet you," Uo turned around. "Hey Tohru! There are two people I'd like you to meet!"

A girl with brown hair walked over, followed by The Prince.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Tohru Honda," she said.

"I'm Yuki Sohma."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Perrie," Perrie gave a slight bow.

"I'm Ellie," Ellie said bowing just as Perrie did.

"So you're the contest winners?" asked Tohru.

"Oh…yeah! Just got here on Saturday," explained Perrie.

"Cool, I heard about that contest, I'm glad some weird people didn't win or something," Uo said.

Perrie laughed, "You have no idea."

"Your waves are...somewhat...normal," said Hana suddenly.

"Waves? Like I'm a beach waves?" asked Ellie.

"No, your electrical waves," Hana explained.

"Hana's physic," explained Tohru.

"That's so cool!" said Perrie.

"I think it's weird," said some guy that appeared in between Tohru and Uo.

"Who are you?" asked Perrie.

"Kyo."

"Kyo…"

"Kyo Sohma."

"Oh, nice to meet you! I'm…"

"Perrie-san and Ellie-san, yeah I've heard."

"What's with your hair?" Perrie asked.

Uo laughed, "I like you, to the point!"

Kyo looked annoyed.

"Is that your natural color?" Perrie asked.

"Yes," Kyo mumbled.

"Cool," Perrie said.

"Is yours?" asked Uo, commenting on her dark blonde hair with gold highlights.

"Yeah, it's weird. My hair changes color from summer to winter. The summer sun bleaches it, which is why I have gold highlights. Right now I'm like between phases," Perrie explained.

"That's weird…" Kyo said.

"So is your hair," Ellie said.

"You guys are all right," Uo said, approving Perrie and Ellie.

The bell rang to start class.

* * *

**So how was it? Review and tell please!**

**like i said before, the next ch. should be up by sunday, if it isn't u have to wait. I have a paper to write this weekend(4 day weekend!) and i'm marching in Cow Harbor Day! Wooooh! Go tigers! lol**

**By: Arianna**


	2. Shopping

i know it's short, i don't really feel well right now so i dunno. i wrote most of it in school during english/social studies/lunch/earth science and now i'm just typing it. i hope u like it. hrm this ch. is for Amara cause she reads all of my stuff (even though she doesn't comment). i love u! tell ur brother i say HII! lol anyway onto the story!

* * *

After school Ellie waited outside for Perrie. Perrie had marching band last period, so she would run late.

"Ellie-chan!" yelled Perrie running at her.

"Hi! What's up?"

"Can you swim fast?"

"Uh, most likely…"

"Wanna join the swim team with me?"

"When's practice?"

"Sunday mornings."

"Can't horse back riding."

"Oh well," Perrie shrugged.

"But we should try and join something together," Ellie said.

"Like what?"

"Singing?"

"No, I can't sing!"

"Yes you can Perrie-kun!"

"No. How about…a sport?"

"Like…not tennis?"

"…Fine…and no soccer!"

"Let's run for student council!"

"Hm…all right," Perrie agreed.

"Let's go home," suggested Ellie.

"Ok."

Once the girls got back to the apartment building Ellie went up to their apartment and Perrie went to get the mail.

When Perrie got back Ellie was flicking channels on the T.V.

"We gots mail Ellie-chan," Perrie said.

"Really? Who From?"

"…"

"Oh, right. Home."

Perrie gave Ellie her envelope and she took hers.

"Money from mom, hundred. You?"

"Same, one hundred fifty and a note that says 'miss you' amongst other things," Ellie reported.

Perrie sat down next to Ellie.

"We need jobs."

"We need to go shopping to," added Ellie.

"Homework?"

"Nope."

"To the supermarket!" said Perrie.

Perrie and Ellie changed their clothes. Perrie changed into an open neck, long sleeved, dark and light blue striped shirt and jeans; and Ellie into a black tee shirt and jeans. Then they walked to the supermarket together.

"We aren't going to eat rice balls and sushi every night, right?"

"Nah, we can get take out also!"

"Great I'm going to get fat…"

"Calm down Health Nut-san," Ellie said sarcastically.

"Nerd_-kun,"_ said Perrie picking milk off of the shelf.

"Perrie-kun?"

Perrie turned around. It was Tohru Honda from school.

"Hi Tohru-kun," said Ellie.

"Shopping?" asked Perrie.

"Yeah, Kyo drank all the milk…" she started.

"You live with Kyo-san?" asked Ellie startled.

"Yeah, with Sohma-san, Kyo-kun, and Shigure-san," Tohru said.

"Cool," said Perrie.

All three of them walked to the checkout counter together.

"Perrie-kun, why don't you and Ellie-chan come and eat dinner over our house tonight?" asked Tohru.

"Really? Would it be ok?" asked Ellie.

"Yeah!" she answered.

"We'll come over and help you cook, ok?" offered Perrie.

"Sounds good to me! Come over around five ok? It's three thirty now."

"Yeah, Bye Tohru Kun!" said Perrie.

"Bye!"

* * *

ok i like the ch. and next ch. Perrie-kun meets Shii-chan! yes yes, but Ellie already knows Yun-chan so it doesn't matter...wooooh! Read and review please! 


End file.
